The Cloud Guardian of Varia
by Alrei-ren
Summary: Someone has come to Namimori. One of the Varia's elite has come to see the other Tenth generation's famiglia. Set before Kokuyo arc. Xanxus X OC Please Read and Review.
1. Intro

Author note:

This story start right before kokuyo arc.

Sorry if the grammar is suck. Please spare me. This is my first fanfic. ^^

"..." talking

'...' thinking

* * *

Intro

"Tsu-kun. Wake up. You will be late if you don't wake up" Sawada Nana shouted to her son for the tenth time.

"Ugh... Five more minutes." mumbled Tsuna. 'Jeez..What time is it?' thought Tsuna. He glanced at the clock. '08.30?'

"I'm lateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh my, Tsu-kun is very energetic this morning" giggled Nana.

'I'm late. I'm late. Why Reborn didn't wake me up?' Tsuna dressed his school uniform quickly and go downstairs. Being clumsy he was, he tripped and fell with a loud thump.

'...' "Ah, Kaa-san good morning."

"Good morning Tsu-kun. Now hurry up eat your breakfast. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun already in the front of the house waiting for you."

"Okay." Tsuna picked one of the toast and go to greet his friends. But before that he noticed one strange thing.

"Kaa-san, where is Reborn? I don't see him anywhere."

"Ah, Reborn-chan already left early this morning. He said he has several matters to attend to."

'Several matters? That's strange.' Tsuna thought deeply.

'*Sigh*...

Maybe it's related to mafia' "Tenth! Good morning." "Hahaha. Morning, Tsuna." Heard that Tsuna kicked out of his mind.

"Ah, morning Gokudera-kun. Morning Yamamoto-kun." Greeted Tsuna.

"Why are you here baseball idiot? We don't need you here!" shouted Gokudera.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera. I just want to go to school together with Tsuna. Afterall, I'm also Tsuna friends, right Tsuna?"

"A-ah. He's right Gokudera-kun. L-lets just go to school okay? We will late if we don't hurry."

"Right, Tenth!" "Ahahaha, let's go then. We only have 5 minutes left." "Shut up! You baseball idiot!"

"Hiiiieeee. Let's hurry!" Tsuna grabbed their hands and dragged themto the school.

* * *

"We made it" cheered Tsuna.

"Ahahaha. It seems like that." "You baseball idiot! You almost make me fell back there!"

"Maa maa, I'm sorry Gokudera."

"You-"

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher came to the class.

"Okay everyone. Sit down on your seat now. I have a good news for all of you."

The students started whispering. They tried to guess what the news the teacher talking about.

"It seems like we have another student transfer." Whispered a student.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems like that. I accidently heard that when I passed in front of the headmaster office "

"I hope he is handsome like Gokudera." Squaled one of the girl.

"Aaw... No more boys please. We want the transfer student to be a girl." Said one of the male.

"Jeez.. just admit that you're jealous of Gokudera."

"No, I'm not!"

'Another transfer student in time like this? That's strange. I hope this transfer student is normal and not related to mafia.' Thought Tsuna.

"Calm down class! Please be quiet!"

The class quite down so the teacher started to talk.

" As you all know, we have a new transfer student. Please come in."

The class door opened and a beautiful girl with dark blue almost black wavy hair that almost reached her waist and blue metalic eyes came to the class. She looked stunning and mature despite her age. She stood in front of the class and in instance she already drew all the class attention to her especially male students.

"Now please introduce yourself miss."

"My name is Aurelia. I came from Italy. Pleased to meet you all." She smiled charmingly.

The male students cheered except Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. You can tell that almost all of the male student have heart-shaped eyes. It seemed that a new Nanimori idol was birth.

'Another transfer student from Italy?' that pulled Tsuna interest.

'Is she from mafia too? I hope she isn't. I dont want my life turn more crazy than now.' Tsuna shuddered to thought what will happened if the new girl was a mafia as well. It won't turn nice. He grimaced.

"Okay, Aurelia-san please sit beside Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi please raise your hand."

Tsuna snapped out of his thought and raised his hand and the girl immediately went to the chair beside him.

Many male students groaned and disappointed with the teacher's decision.

'It's a shame that she sat beside that Dame-Tsuna. He's so lucky.' Thought almost all of the male student.

"He-hello Aurelia-san. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you." Tsuna offered a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Sawada-san. Please take care of me from now" She accepted his hand and shaked.

"No need to call me Sawada-san. Just call me Tsuna." He smiled at her.

"Okay, Tsuna. Then you can just call me Aurelia. No need of the suffix." She smiled back.

"I hope we can be good friends Aurelia-san."

"Me too. But Tsuna you don't really need to call me with a –san. It's okay to call me just Aurelia."

"N-no.. But It's more comfortable if I call you with a –san."

"But Tsu-"

"You two at the back! Dont talk among yourself! Pay attention!"

"I'm sorry sensei." Said both of them.

After that they focused at what the teacher talking about. In Tsuna case, he fell asleep in the middle of the lesson. Aurelia just giggled at her new friend behavior.

'It can't be helped. The lesson is boring afterall.' Thought Aurelia.

She just shrugged it off and started thinking what she should do after this.

' That man always so selfish.' Sighed Aurelia.

' It's so boring here. I already have been tought about this lesson long time ago. I don't need to learned it again. Blame him and the mission he gave.' She grumbled to herself.

Shetook a glanced at Tsuna peaceful sleeping face.

' Jeez... why I must watching tenth generation family. Damn him. I will give him a nice headache when I go back from this mission. Just wait you bastard!'

* * *

Please review what you think about this story. Thank you. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Author note:

Thank you for your review Amiistarr. I'm trying to update every 2 week. I can't promise but I will try my best.

This is the chapter 1. please enjoy. ^^

"..." talking

'...' thinking

* * *

Chapter 1

The sky was clear blue with some clouds hanged in the sky. The birds were chirping and the breeze feeled nice. The class was quiet with the students paid attention to what the teacher said. What a peaceful day. But... peaceful wasn't a word that included in Aurelia's vocabulary. Lets say that she wasn't used to have a peaceful day like this. Her usual day was always dangerous, full of chaos, noises, and many objects flying and shattering. Hell but she like it. It was so full of life and of course it never boring to her. But now, she stuck at a peacefull country named Japan.

'What a boring day' sighed Aurelia.

Aurelia glanced to the scenery behind the window. She started to miss her home in Italy.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she sighed once more.

-48 hours earlier-

It was like the usual day. Many noises echo in the mansion. Screaming, object shattering, ah what a wonderful day thought Aurelia. She laid in the couch at the living room of the mansion and ready to take a nap. She almost asleep. Almost. But someone voice more like screaming startled her.

"Vooooooooooiiiiiiii! Aurelia wake up! "

"What the hell! Squalo dont scare me like that! I almost have a heart attack!"

"Shut up! That damn boss need your presence in his office now!"

"Eh? Why? I don't want to."

"Voooiiii. Just shut up and go to his office now! He will throw a fit to me if you are late."

"Jeeez... okay okay. I will go now. Just... do you know why did he want to see me?"

" I don't know. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Aurelia raised one of her elegant eyebrow.

"He want you to spar with him." Smirked Squalo.

"Whaaat? Noooo! I don't want to. My body is still sore and bruised from the last mission." Whined Aurelia.

"Voooooooiiiii. Don't protes to me! If you want to protest, protest to the boss not to me! Now get your lazy ass off the couch and go to the boss office now!"

"Haai..." Aurelia grumbled. Althought she doesn't want to go, she wasn't a suicidal. She didn't like to face his 'nii-san' wrath if she was late.

* * *

"Do you need something, Xanxus-nii?"

"Vixen. You're late." She dogded a flying glass that aimed at her and let the glass smashed against the wall behind her.

"Sorry. I'm taking a nap when you called me." Grinned Aurelia.

"Whatever. Take this"

Xanxus threw a folder to Aurelia. A little thick folder.

"What is it, Xanxus-nii?"

Aurelia opened the folder. Inside it there were photos of several people with their profile document. She scanned some of it and look confused at Xanxus.

"You want me to kill this brats?"

"No. Just watching them."

Aurelia look confused.

"Why? They don't like dangerous."

"... They're the candidate tenth generation family that old man chosed."

"Whaaaat? But they don't like one!"

She scanned again the contain of the folder.

"So... which one is the candidate tenth boss?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eeeeh? This whimpy, skinny, little, adorable, cute boy?"

"Shut up you vixen!"

"Sorry..."

Aurelia took a glanced at Xanxus.

'His mood seems worse than usual.'

"So you just want me... to watching them?"

"Yes. Althought I want to kill them, now isn't the time. Just watching them and report to me. "

"But I still don't understand why you worried about them. They look harmless."

"The arcebaleno Reborn went to the Japan to train that brat to be tenth vongola boss. You know his skill at tutoring someone to be a boss."

"Reborn? The strongest arcebaleno and the man that ninth trusted most? I heard that he can make that useless Dino to be reliable tenth boss Chavalone Family. It was a shocking news at that time. Even Squalo almost can't believe it. "

"So you understand now?"

"Yes, to think that Reborn tutoring this boy... it can be dangerous to your position."

"Keep your guard against Reborn. We don't know what will he do. He's unpredictable."

"Yes, Xanxus-nii." She grinned.

"That all. Your plane to Japan will be ready in few hours. Start packing!"

"Okaaay~ I'm going now."

Before she step out the door, she took one last glance to Xanxus.

"What do you want vixen?" growled Xanxus.

"Just... "

"What?"

"Just don't miss me okay!"

After said that she closed the door and run off quickly with a grin plastered in her face. She could heard a glass being thrown to the door. Hearing the glass smashed the door, she giggled.

"Ushishishishi. Why are you so happy principessa?"

"Ah, Bel~ I have some news to you." She waved her hand to the prince of ripper.

"What is it?"

"I have a mission that make me must go to Japan immedietly. Maybe I will stay a pretty long time in Japan. So now I want to say goodbye to you." Grinned Aurelia.

"Ushishishishi. Well... Don't get killed principessa."

"Hahahaha... I wont. Don't worry."

"The prince doesn't worried." Muttered Bel.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Bye bel."

"Yup. Finally done~" sang Aurelia.

"Aaah... Packing always tiring me out." She stretched her body until a scream was heard behind her.

"Vooooooooiiiiiiiiiii! Why are you packing Aurelia?" Squalo burst to the room.

"Xanxus-nii gave me a mission, Squalo. I must go to Japan immedietly." She sighed.

"What! But you just came back 3 days ago."

"Yup. And I must go again." She smirked slyly at Squalo.

"Have fun at taking care of Xanxus-nii. He's handful."

"Voooooooiiiii! You bitch! Just when I thought that I'm free from that damn boss because you came back. Now I'm stuck with him again!"

"And for a pretty long time." She added.

"! You give me more headache. You damn fucking bitch! Do you want me to have more stress than this?"

"Yup. Maybe I do."

Aurelia just laughed at Squalo's antics.

"It seems my plane is ready. Bye Squalo~" she said happily.

Even after she walked pretty far, she still could heard Squalo cursing. It made her laughed more.

'Now off to the mission. Here I come Japan'

* * *

End of chapter 1. Please review~ ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Author note:

I'm sorry for the late update. Ihave damn exams for 2 weeks and I don't have time to publish this.

I'm very very sorry. *bow*

Rya-chan X Shii-chan:

Yes. I planned that this is a Xanxus X OC fic.

Do you have any suggestion for another pairing? But no yaoi please. Although I love yaoi, I can't type it. ==

Thanks for the one who add this story to your alert or favorite list. I'm very gratefull if you like this story.

Chapter 2

- early morning -

Aurelia woke up when she sensed someone presence in her room. It was dark but she can sensed that someone was there. A dangerous one. She can tell that much. She almost reached out her weapon when a baby with a black, orange stripped fedora and black matching suit stepped out of the darkness.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted with tilted down his fedora to hidden his eyes.

"Ara ara~ Ciaossu Reborn." She greeted back. Althought she didn't really tensed anymore, she kept on guard and stayed alert. It's impossible if Reborn just came to her place without an important reason.

'I don't know why but something is telling me that this visit won't end without one or two violence.' Aurelia stared Reborn intensly. Giving him what-do-you-want look.

"As expected from one of Varia's Elite. You can sensed me quite well." He smirked when he looked at her.

"Thank you for your compliment Reborn~. So what do you want from me?" she tilted her head cutely and innoncently.

"Hmph... I will just straight to the point. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." a dark glint passed his eyes. His smirk was already vanish and was replaced by a frown adorned his face.

She chuckled. 'So blunt. Maa.. Maa... Lets play a little.'

"Why I can't be here? I don't need your permission to come here, do I?" Aurelia replied with a innoncent face althought her tone slighty sarcasm.

Click.

A green pistol was pointed to her forehead.

"Don't play dumb with me. Answer my question now." He demanded.

"Ara~. It seems that you also have a short temper, Reborn." she giggled.

Despite his blank face, she could feel his anger increased. His eyes looked so cold and his grip in the green pistol also tightened.

"Did Xanxus send you here?"

"Hmmm... Why did you think like that?" She sweatdropped at his blunt question.

He snorted. " Isn't it obvious? You have been known as the one Xanxus trusted most. So it's make sense if he's the one who sent you here to investigate the tenth generation family that was chosen by ninth because Xanxus always want it right? The posisition of Vongola's tenth boss."

Aurelia looked stiff and cold at that statement. She's worried about Xanxus's obsession to become tenth boss of Vongola. She already know him when she still a child. Therefore, she almost know everything about him. His behavior, his temper, his nature, his rage, also his obsession to become tenth boss of Vongola. It kept make her has a headache when she remembered about Xanxus's stubbornness to become Vongola's boss. She has a nagging feeling that this will turn bad to Xanxus.

"Besides, you never left his side except for important mission or the mission that only you can do it. And you're here because you're the most sane and normal among all of them." He finished his speech.

"Heeee~ Now you're flattering me." Her face turn into a smile and she chuckled. "Thank you for compliment Reborn. I appreciated it."

Reborn shot a warning shot to her glass beside her bed. The glass shattered and make a mess in her room.

"Don't joke around. Answer my question or next time it will be your head that will shattered."

Aurelia just gigled at Reborn's threat. "Ara ara~ That won't do Reborn. Althought you want it, you can't kill me. I'm still a Vongola, an allies. You can't kill an ally, can you? You aren't allowed to do it. You know that." A smirk adorned her feature. She knew that she won this liitle game.

"..." The green pistol was lowered and turned back into a chameleon. A dark shadow casted his eyes.

"Don't worry Reborn. I won't do any harm to the other candidate tenth generation family." She grinned and made a swear sign with her fingers.

Reborn stared into her eyes. Tried to read her mind. He wanted to know if she was lying or not. But her mind was like a closed steel door with many chains and padlocks.

He jumped to the window frame, ready to leave.

"Keep your word. I will watching you. Don't do anything unnecessary or you will face your death quickly than you think."

He fired a few inch beside her head to pin point his word that he isn't joking.

"Okay okay~ I will do that. Maybe." She mumbled the last part. 'I can't promise it~.'

He took a last glance at her and jumped out of the room from the window. He dissapeared into the darkness.

"That was so close~" She sighed in relief. "As expected from the greatest hitman in the world. He even can make me have a cold sweat."

She chuckled and start to wipe her sweat.

"Still 3 hours until school start. Now what should I do? I don't think that I can sleep again after this." She put her forefinger in her chin and start thinking about what activities she should do to waste her time until school start.

"Lets just start by cleaning this mess and I need to buy a new glass. After that maybe some training will do." She picked a broom and started to sweep.

' Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.' She chuckled.

"Lets the game begin."


	4. Chapter 3

Author note:

Here the chapter 3. A quick update for you people.

Thanks for the people who add this story their favorite list. Merry X'mas everyone. ^^

**Shiary :**

The pairing you suggested seems interesting. I like to add that. Thanks for your support. ^^

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan :**

Maybe there will be slight hibaxoc because I like to make Xanxus jealous. ^^

But the main is still Xanxus x oc.

And yes. There will be a Gola Mosca. Hint : It was a gift from Xanxus. ^^

Now to the story. Please Read and Review. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang indicated that it's time for lunch. Tsuna turned to Aurelia who slept in her desk.

"Aurelia-san please wake up." Tsuna shaked her shoulder.

"Mmhmm... What is it Tsuna?" said Aurelia. She still feel sleepy because of unwanted intruder that came to her room last night. And to be honest she still suffered from her jet lag.

"It's time for lunch. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

She thought for a bit and turned to smiled at Tsuna. It made him slightly blush red. "Sure."

"Lets go then. My friends are waiting for us in the rooftop."

At the rooftop they can see two more people. One has short black spiky hair and the other has shoulder-lenght silver hair.

'Ara ara~ There they are. The candidate tenth rain guardian and tenth storm guardian.'

"Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted.

"Tenth!" shouted Gokudera who turned to look at Tsuna.

'Wow. That storm guardian's candidate almost look like a sick-love puppy with his ears and tail waggling behind him. Just add a little bit more and he will look completely like a dog.' Aurelia chuckled silently at her thought. But this didn't go unnoticed by Gokudera.

"What are you laughing at, you stupid woman!"

Aurelia twitched after heard that. She didn't like being insulted by a stranger she first meet.

"Nothing. you sick-love puppy." She remarked.

Yamamoto laughed at Aurelia's answer while Tsuna just smile weakly. They both silently agree with her.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Gokudera took out his bombs, ready to throw it to her.

"You still didn't know what I mean? What a poor boy." She shake her head and sat down at the floor.

"You stupid bitch don't ignore me! I will blow you up!" Gokudera almost threw his bombs to Aurelia but his arms were held by the rain guardian on time.

"Maa maa. Calm down Gokudera. Lets just eat lunch okay. Tsuna will be bothered and can't eat if you fight with the new student." Yamamoto tried to calm his bomber friend.

Gokudera still pissed off at Aurelia but he mumbled "Fine" so his tenth didn't bothered and can eat his lunch.

"But firstly before we eat, let us introduce our self." Added Yamamoto.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and the one beside me is Gokudera Hayato. It's nice to meet you." Yamamoto grinned.

"Che. We don't need to introduce our self to that stupid woman. She didn't belong here."

She gave a glare to Gokudera and turned to smiled back at Yamamoto. "My name is Aurelia. It's nice to meet you."

"Lets start to eat then. We won't be able to finish eat lunch if we don't start to eat now."

They sat down and ate their lunch. They talked about many things and chatted loudly especially Gokudera who kept shouting at Yamamoto and sometimes to Aurelia but she ignored him and kept ate her lunch.

'Wow. It seems that Aurelia-san is used with this condition. She eating casually with all of this noise.' Tsuna amused.

"So Aurelia-san you're from Italy right?" Tsuna asked her. He wanted to know more about her new friend.

"Yup."

"Is your family still in Italy?" she nodded.

"What is your family like?"

"..."

"Aurelia-san?"

"... You can say that I have a big family. I'm the second youngest and the only female."

"Wow. Your house must be very crowded and noisy. It must be difficult to you." she nodded.

"Yup. It's very noisy. If you want me to compare this kind of noise with my family's loudness, this is like nothing for me. Beside that, I am used to take care of my family. So it isn't a problem."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

'Woa... She is amazing if she can bear with the situation worse than this.'

Teng... Teng...

The sound of the bell snapped Tsuna out of his mind.

"Ah, it seems that the lunch already end. Lets go back to class. We must hurry up or Hibari-san will bite us to death." They gathered their lunch and ready to leave except Aurelia.

"Hibari-san?" Aurelia wondered where she saw that name before.

"Hibari Kyouya. The chairman of disciplinary committee. He's the most fearsome and scariest person in Namimori. He didn't like crowds and people who break his rules. He really love Namimori though." Yamamoto explained cheerfully.

"Che. I don't like that bastard. He always defy tenth's order."

She remembered now. The candidate tenth cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya.

"... He seems bossy." She answered flatly.

"Yes, he is." Tsuna and Yamamoto chuckled.

'I want to meet him.' Thought Aurelia. She curious about him and his fighting skill. She want to prove the rumor about him being the strongest person in Namimori. You can say that her curiosity is pretty big. Sometimes it made her got into trouble one or two.

"I don't want to go. "

"Hiiiiiiiieeee... Why Aurelia-san? Don't look for trouble with Hibari-san. It won't turn nice. Lets go back to class." Pleaded Tsuna.

"I don't want to. Class is boring and I still suffered from jet lag. Just go Tsuna. I will skip the class and sleep here."

"But..."

"It's okay. Just go. Don't mind me." She insisted.

"Tenth! If this stupid woman want to skip class just let her be. It isn't our business."added Gokudera.

"Hahahaha. If Aurelia said she will fine then it will be fine." Yamamoto grinned his usual smile.

"Eeh. But..."

Aurelia glared at Tsuna that silenced him.

"Okay..." mumbled Tsuna defeated. He concerned about what will his new friend get if she was found skipped class by Hibari.

The three of them left the roof and the silence immediately surrounded her. She fell to dreamless slept until someone presence woke her.

A dark haired man with a black jacket hanged in his shoulder standing in the doorway. There was a red band that written 'Disciplinary' in gold colour pinned in his arm.

His blue-grey eyes stared at her.

"Why are you not in the class herbivore?"

Aurelia cracked open one of her eye and stared at the man. His stern look didn't seems to affect her. 'There he is.'

"I'm sleeping. Can you not see?" she replied with no interest.

Hibari stunned at her reply. When he first saw her, he knew that she wasn't a normal herbivore. It was proved by her blunt reply.

"Wao. You have guts to talking back to me." He said with amusement.

"So? Don't think too high of yourself or your pride will be crushed."

Hibari growled "I will bite you to death."

He took off his tonfa with swift motion and charged at Aurelia.

In instance she rolled over to dodged the upcoming tonfa. The metal hit the floor with much strenght that make a pretty large crack in the floor. She stood up to see the mess.

"Ara ara~ you have a short temper, aren't you?"

Hibari ignored her and kept charged Aurelia with more force. Aurelia just dodged Hibari attack with ease. She wanted to know Hibari capability.

Seeing that none of his attack hit Aurelia, he smirked.

"You aren't a normal herbivore. I know it. Who are you?"

"Me? No one~" she answered happily while jumped in time when the tonfa hit the spot she previously stood.

"Wao. You're like the baby. Make me tremble in excitement. You have caught my interest." He cornered her and swung his tonfa to her side but she slipped away through the gap between his attack.

"Ara ara~ it was so close."

"Hn. I will bite you to death herbivore."

"Hmm~ Do you know Mr. Prefect? You're strong. I won't deny that. But..."

She dodged again and without he knew, she already stood in front of the doorway and was holding his red armband.

"That isn't enough to defeat me." She tossed back the arm band to Hibari and ran off from the rooftop quickly without trail.

Hibari was dumbfounded by her remark. Shock can be seen in his face. He stared intently at the place she previously stood. He was angry. Very angry. He felt humiliated because someone can stole his armband without he know it. Not just that, she even can dodged all his attacks. A dark murderous aura surrounded him and the air felt chill. If anyone saw it, they would frozen to death for sure and begged for mercy. Beside that, from the secret spot in the rooftop, both of them were unaware that a pair of black obsidian eyes watched and observed their battle from the beginning.

* * *

So that's chapter 3. Sorry if there is still some mistake in grammar. Review and suggestion is open. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Author note:

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**

You must to wait for that. ^^

Yup. it's expensive but not that vongola can't afford. Afterall the one who donate mosca's research is vongola, isn't it?

That one is secret. Sorry can't tell you.

**meow**

Sorry but can you tell me the meaning of OC? I really don't know. ==

No, I don't mind at all. I should give you my thanks. It can improve my writing skill. Thank you very much. XD

**Lotrfan 1232**

Thank you for the review. I'm very happy. ^^

Sorry if the grammar is still suck. Please bear wuth me a little longer. ==

"..." talking

'...' thinking

* * *

Chapter 4

The school was over and Tsuna still worried about his new friend. He didn't see her after lunch and that make him more worried. He scanned his surrounding to find her.

'Where is she? I hope Hibari-san didn't bite her to death,' Tsuna desperately tried to find his friend trail.

"Tenth. Just leave that woman. She doesn't deserve your worry."

"But ..."

"Tsunaaaa~" Aurelia shouted beside his ear. That made him jump several feet.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiee! Aurelia-san! Don't do that! You almost make me have a heart attack!"

"Hehehe~ Sorry Tsuna," she grinned when saw Tsuna's reaction.

'He's so much fun~. I want to tease him more,' her grin got wider when she thought about what she will do to her "new toy".

"Che. What is so funny, stupid woman? You grinned like a idiot."

"Hahahaha... What's so funny Aurelia-chan?"

"Aurelia-san, are you okay? Did you meet Hibari-san? Are you hurt?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He looked at Aurelia with worried cute big brown eyes that reminded you of a bunny.

"Aaawww...Tsuna, you're so cute and adorable~" she hugged Tsuna that made him blushed ten sheds of red. She grinned even more and hug tigher when she saw Tsuna's blush.'He's so cute, adorable, and honest. Really different from someone I know.' She really hope that if it's possible Xanxus's behavior was like Tsuna, just a little bit was enough. Althought Tsuna was hopeless, useless, and wimp but he has a good side that nearly covered his weakness.

"Oi, stupid woman! Release tenth immediately!" snapped Gokudera. He was angry and ready to pounced her to release Tsuna.

"Maa maa... Calm down Gokudera," the baseball star held in Gokudera and tried to calm down his friend.

"Shut up you baseball idiot! Release me!"

"Maa maa..." he gave him his carefree smile and added."Ah, by the way Aurelia-chan, can you please release Tsuna? It seems that Tsuna can't breath because of your hug."

"Eh? Ah, you're right. Okay then," she released Tsuna and immediately he tried to catch his breath. His head was a bit dizzy because of lack of oxygen.

"Sorry Tsuna. It seems that I'm too excited. It can't be helped though. You're so cute," she remarked and laughed a bit. Tsuna just smiled weakly at this and suddenly he remembered something he wanted to ask earlier.

"By the way Aurelia-san, did you hurt somewhere?" Tsuna take a look at her friend. Searching for some injuries.

"Nope. Why did you expect me to hurt?" she looked confused by her friend's question. Why she must be hurt? It was no sense. Truth to be told that she felt insulted at her friend's remark.

"B-be-because the one you facing is Hibari-san. He's the strongest person in Namimori, " He looked pale and scared. No doubt that he scared the shit out of the prefect.

'Ara ara~ What a wimp and coward boy. Poor Reborn. He must changed him completely so that he can be a good vongola boss,' in someway she almost pitied Reborn because of Tsuna's cowardliness is undefeated. Almost. I remind you.

"Hmph... Just because I'm facing Hibari, It doesn't mean that I must be beaten up. Do you want me to be beaten up, Tsuna? Despte your cute face, you're so cruel~" Tsuna sweatdropped at her friend's sarcasm. He really astonished and curious by how Aurelia survived from Hibari punishment. His intuation told him that she wasn't an ordinary girl. Something about her seem a bit off. He thought that maybe. MAYBE. Aurelia was one of Rebon acquaintance that was asked by Reborn to train him. But if that's the case why Reborn hasn't told him anything? He shook his head and shrugged it off. Maybe he is just too paranoid about this mafia thing and begin thinking too much.

"Tsuna? Tsuna~. Are you still there?" Tsuna snapped out of his mind. He didn't realized that his friends stared at him the whole time.

"So-sorry everyone. I'm just thinking about something," he smiled sheepishly. It was embrassing to him to be caught lost in thought in the middle of conversation.

"What is in your mind Tsuna? You seem pretty lost in deep thought," asked Yamamoto curiously. It wasn't everyday that his friend had a deep thought.

"N-No. Nothing at all. It just an unimportant stuff," Tsuna reassured his friend. He didn't want to talk about it. It doen't feel right if he accused her involved in mafia or something like that. Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion.

"Just leave tenth alone, you baseball idiot! If he didn't want to tell you then that's it! You can't pursued him!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. They started their usual bickering again. Although it just one side.

"S-so Aurelia-san, do you have free time after school?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, I have plenty. Why did you ask?"

"D-do you want to come over to my house? We want to study together for the upcoming test. Do you want to join?" Tsuna stammered. He hope that she doesn't see him weird because he invited her over in her first day. Althought he wanted to change the topic, he didn't know what topic he should say. Just invited her over that crossed his mind.

"Sure~. Sounds like fun. I don't have anything to do afterall," she grinned cheerfully. For her it's a nice chance to know better Tsuna's family. After all her mission was to watch over and spy them.

"Then let's get going. If we still at school after school hours, Hibari-san will bite us to death," but before they stepped out of the school, Hibari stood in front of them, blocking their way. He gave them stern look especially toward the dark haired girl.

"New herbivore. I need to talk to you."

"Ara ara~ Why are you here .chan~?" she teased. Not forget to press the word 'Kyouya' clear and loud. Students around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. They stunned at the new girl's boldness. No one ever dared to call the prefect by his first name morever using suffix chan. Crazy. She is crazy. They don't know if the girl was very brave or just plain stupid. She really has a death wish. They can feel the prefect's wrath increased. Oh no... she's doomed. The new student will dead. He will give her a painful death. The students began trembled in fear. Silence engulfed them. No one dared to move or speak. It's like if the silence broke, the hell would broke loose. The tension between the two began thicker every second passed. He gave her a menacing glare.

"Who was the one who give you permission to call me by my name, herbivore?" he growled at her. Tonfas already stand by in his hands.

She giggled. Her eyes shown amusement. "Actually no one. But do I need someone permission to call you by your first name? So bossy~. And arrogant. By the way, my name isn't herbivore but .li.a."

He snarled. That's it. She already cut his patience string. "I will bite you to death."

"Yadda. I have some business to do after this. Just state what do you want so I can leave."

The students gasped. 'She's suicidal!' they screamed in their thought. 'She will death for sure!' 'Oh My God. She's crazy!'

Tsuna gasped in horror. He knew that his new friend was blunt, ignorant, brave, and maybe a little weird. He hoped that this time his friend was normal and the sane one but noooooo! She's more d troublesome and insane than Gokudera. He felt like crying inside. Why God hate him so much?

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeee! She will be bitten to death by Hibari-san. What should I do?' Tsuna panicked. He tried to think how to save his friend. But what can he do? He's Dame-Tsuna afterall.

"Tsuna. Save her with your dying will," a baby voice spoke behind him.

"Eeeh?"

BANG!

Suddenly a fire appeared in Tsuna's forehead and his clothes tore apart. Leaving him with a boxer with Tuna pattern in it.

"REBOOOORNNNNN! I WILL SAVE HER WITH MY DYING WILL!"

In a blink of eye Tsuna already lift her up to his shoulder and ran away. Leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Yamamoto, the first one who snapped out of the shock, tried to chase after Tsuna.

"Tsuna, wait for me!"

"Oy Baseball freak! Don't leave me! Tenth!" snapped out of his thought, Gokudera also start to catch up with Yamamoto. Leaving the remain student still stunned in shock. When they're out of shock, the four student already out of their sight. Realize this, Hibari gritted his teeth in annoyance. Tomorrow he will get them for sure especially that new girl, Aurel or whatever her name.

* * *

"Tsuna put me doooooown!" Aurelia yelled at Tsuna. She already snapped out of her shock a few minutes ago and has yelled to Tsuna to put her down but he didn't budge at all and kept ignoring her.

"Tsunaaaaa... put me down! It's embarassing!" Aurelia yelled again.

'Is he deaf or something? I swear if he don't put me down this instant, I will give him a whack in his head with my full power!'

"Tsu- Waa!"

Suddenly Tsuna put her down without warning much to her dismay. His fire in his forehead also extinguished after he put her down.

'Finally,' sighed Aurelia. 'It's so embarassing to be carried like a sandbag. Even less I was carried by someone who is shorter and weaker than me. I feel humilated,' she groaned and sulked in the corner. 'Ugh... I even don't want to imagine their reaction if they see me be carried like that. Especially 'those two'! I even can hear their snicker and laughter now.'

"lia... Aurelia-san... are you alright? Aurelia-san?" Tsuna asked. He is worried because her friend was sulking in the corner and didn't move an inch.

"Please bury me in the deepest shit pit hole. I don't have face to meet them," she mumbled gloomly.

"E-eeeeh?"

She looked up at Tsuna. "Ah... Tsuna. I'm fine. Maybe," she muttered the last part.

Tsuna sigh in relief. "Then, do you want to come inside?"

"Eh? Inside?" Aurelia asked. She tilted her head and gave him a confused look .

"Ah. It seems that I brought you to my house," Tsuna laughed weakly. Aurelia's eyes widen when she heard that.

'Already in his house?' she look at her surrounding. True to be told that in front of her was a house that has a Sawada's name in the front part.

She looked at Tsuna in disbelief. 'Is he really as weak as I have been told? It's impossible for him to carry me from school to his house if he really weak. Tsk. I must revise the information. Maybe the information is already out of date.'

"Tsuna, What training did you do? Althought my weight is ideal, I don't think that you can carry me with your petite body."

"E-eeeh... What training you mean.. Uuuh... How I put this," Tsuna panicked. He didn't want to tell her that he is a mafia. A candidate of mafia boss to be exact. He is already enough of the mafia crap. Let alone if he told her that a baby is the one who is training him. She won't believe it for sure.

"Tsuna?"

"U-uuuhh... This is...umm..." 'Anyone save me!'

Fortunately for Tsuna, his prayer was granted with a swift kick in his head.

"I-itteee..tee... Reborn! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Dame-Tsuna. Just come inside already. Do you want to be naked outside forever? The neighbor is staring at you, you know," truth to be told that many people staring at. Whispering among themself about Tsuna naked figure.

"Hiiiiieeeee! I forgot that I'm naked!" Tsuna stepped into the house in hurry. Leaving the two outside.

Aurelia stared in annoyance at Reborn. 'You purposely change the subject, aren't you?'

'So what?' he just stared back at Aurelia. A glint passed his eye.

After several minutes of staring contest eeerr... no. I'm sorry it. It was a glaring contest, Tsuna came back outside. Full dress this time.

"Umm... Aurelia. Lets go inside. My mother want to meet you when I talked about you a while ago," Tsuna smiled sheepishly. He glanced at Reborn. His smile turned into a frown. Confused written in his face. It's really clear that Reborn didn't like the new transfer student. But why? He never see him like this.

She broke the intense staring contest and headed to Tsuna. "Okay."

Before the two of them stepped into the house, two familiar figures approached them.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna."

"Gokudera. Yamamoto," Tsuna suprised when he saw his two best friends.

"Wow. You running really fast Tsuna. I even have hard time to catch up."

"Of course Tenth is always great, baseball idiot!"

"Maa maa..."

"Guys. Let's get inside. You will disturb the neighbor," interupted Tsuna. He didn't want them to start their usual bickering in the outside that can make the neighbor gave him more staring than now. He didn't need more attention. Thank you very much.

"Yes tenth!"

-Inside the house-

"Gyahahahahaha... Lambo-san is here. Bow to Lambo-san, Dame-Tsuna!" a 5 years old kid with cow suit and afro hair announced his presence.

"La-lambo.. please be polite in front of guest," Tsuna tried to calm down the hyperactive kid. He looked at Aurelia with a apologetic face and mouthed a sorry to her.

"Aho-shi! Don't call tenth like that!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo. He stomped on Lambo to silence him. Fortunately for Lambo, he's quick enough to dogde the upcoming attack.

"Like I care Baka-Dera!" Lambo sticked out his tongue.

"Maa.. Maa.." Yamamoto tried to calm down the silver haired man.

"You-!" Gokudera almost took out his dynamite when suddenly he was interupted by Aurelia's voice.

"So..."

"Eh?"

"So cuteeeeee~" squaled Aurelia. She ran to Lambo and hug him tightly. She rubbed her cheek to Lambo's. "So soft~" she pinched his cheek. "So adorable~"

"Gyaaaa! Release Lambo-san!" Lambo said with tear threatening to spill. He is squirming and struggle to get off this stranger's hug. Her hug is crushing him.

"Why~? You're so cute. I want to continue to hug you," Aurelia pouted like a child. Truth to be told that she like children. Especially the cute one. Ah, except Reborn because he's to dangerous and althought his appearance is a cute baby, she knows in the inside he's a dangerous man with age more than triple of her age.

Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped at this. They never meet a person more strange than her. And Yamamoto just laughed at Aurelia's behavior toward Lambo. It seems like he has a very interesting new friend.

"Aa-aurelia-san please release Lambo. He can't breath."

Aurelia looked at Lambo. Seeing him nearly burst into tears, she released him immediately.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Your name is Lambo right? Here I will give you a candy. Please don't cry okay?" she gave him a grape flavored candy. Seeing that Lambo immediately took the offered candy and ate it happily.

"Lambo-san love grape. Onee-chan Lambo-san want more!"

"E-eeehh? Lambo! No, you can't!" Tsuna shook his head and gave Lambo a No-sign.

"Why not Dame-Tsuna? Lambo-san want more!"

"Lambo-!"

"It's okay Tsuna. Here I will give you more." she handed out several candy to Lambo.

"Yeeey~. Lambo-san loves candy. Lambo-san likes onee-chan. You can be Lambo-san's subordinate," Lambo said with full of cockiness.

Aurelia just chuckled at Lambo's antic. "Sorry Lambo. I can't be your subordinate. But I can be your friend."

Lambo brighten at her reply. "Then play with Lambo-san!"

"La-lambo. You can't compel Aurelia-san to play with you. It's rude. Besides, she has another thing to do."

"No no. It's alright. I will watching over him when you do your homework. I love cute children afterall," she smiled and winked at Tsuna.

"But-"

"Tsuna. It's o.k.a.y." she looked at him with a determined eyes that left him no choice. Tsuna sigh in defeat.

"Okay. And I will be in the upstairs if you need me," Tsuna smiled at Aurelia and walked away to his room in the upstair with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

"Aurelia-san."

Aurelia looked up to see Tsuna standing behind her.

"Sorry for troubling you Aurelia-san. Lambo is handful." he smiled sheepishly

"No problem Tsuna. He's cute so I don't mind."

Tsuna sweat dropped at her answer. 'Just because Lambo's cute she played with him and deal with his whining until night?'

"T-th-then as a thank you would you like to eat dinner with us?"

"Eh? Is that no problem?"

"Yes if you're okay with the okaa-san insist afterall."

"Thanks Tsuna. It was pretty lonely to eat dinner alone. I'm pretty used to eat with A LOT of noise," she press the word 'a lot' to make her statement more clear.

Tsuna laughed weakly at this. "Well, let's eat. Dinner is ready."

He helped Aurelia stand and led her to dining room.

-Aurelia's Apatrment (temporary) -

"Tsuna's family is interesting."

She chuckled when she remebered the chaos at dinner in Tsuna's house.

'Maybe they're not as bad as I thought,' she sighed and looked at the starry night sky. 'What will you do Xanxus-nii? It seems that Tsuna will be a great opponent to you.'

* * *

That's it the chapter 4. The longest chapter I ever wrote. sorry for the late update. Because this year is my last year in high school, I'm busy with many test to prepare for the national exam.

Don't worry I will keep update this story but in slower pace though. =="


End file.
